The present invention relates to a ram head for possibly two part ammunition which at its bottom is provided with a central, rotationally symmetrical form locking zone whereby the ram head can be utilized for extracting the ammunition if desired.
Ram heads are employed in large caliber guns to ram the ammunition that has been supplied to the gun either manually or automatically into the gun barrel up to a collar provided at the casing bottom of the ammunition unit. The removal of the casing or casing bottom (stub casing) after firing from the gun barrel is effected by way of a separate casing ejector having ejector claws which engage the collar of the casing bottom, which after firing is disposed at a distance from the end of the gun barrel.
If, because of a misfire or an order to unload, the ammunition must be removed again from the gun barrel without having been fired, it would be expedient to have an appropriate extraction device that is able to engage the casing bottom of the ammunition (for which the known casing ejector is not suitable since the collar of the casing bottom lies firmly against the end of the gun barrel) so as to prevent the ammunition from having to be ejected toward the rear by a rod or the like inserted into the muzzle of the gun barrel. A rotationally symmetrical form-locking zone disposed on the ammunition components would be suitable for extraction or unloading.